


The Marauders

by Myana Luna (MyzticMyanMoon)



Series: Fan Art [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/Myana%20Luna
Summary: Fan-cast of the marauders should they have lived to raise hell.





	The Marauders

Fan-cast of the marauders should they have lived to raise hell.

* * *

Remus J. Lupin

Sirius O. Black

James C. Potter

* * *

The Men Who Lived to Cause Mayhem

* * *

The One We Shall Never Trust

Peter Pettigrew

* * *

For more HP art check out:

[Harry Potter - Dark Side](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2018/12/27/harry-potter-dark-side/)

[Cast Between Worlds ](http://www.myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/01/01/cast-between-worlds-by-phoenix-catcher/)

[Harry Potter - Auror](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/01/01/harry-potter-auror/)

[The Plot Maker To Rule Them All](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/04/25/the-plot-maker-to-rule-them-all/)

[Oathbound by Saydria Wolfe](http://www.myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/01/01/oathbound-art/)

[Teen Wolf - The Wizarding World](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2018/12/27/teen-wolf-the-wizarding-world/)

* * *

For HP fanfic check out:

[Green Eyes](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2010/11/03/green-eyes/)

[Coming Undone](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/12/25/smutmass-2016/)

[Bunny: School & Puck](http://myzticmyanmoon.com/2015/12/31/bunny_chp1/)

* * *

Random HP:

[Under 30 Words](http://www.myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/05/30/week-22/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are food for the soul! 😘


End file.
